


Me and Emily

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin needs to get away from his life to save his daughter and himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This was it. It really was the last time. He was out again. Probably with his dick up some other guy’s ass. Yeah, they were “monogamous”, they would fuck raw, and they were deeply, deeply in love. Funny how he would still fuck around. Put his lover, his partner, fuck, his husband, at risk. He was leaving the asshole. Now it wasn’t just him. Now they had involved a child. And he’d be damned if he raised one hand to her. Fuck that. He packed up what they would need. The bear necessities were all they would be able to take and made a run for it. His daughter sitting in the backseat fast asleep. He was heading to the one place he never though he’d go back to. Pittsburgh. Home.


	2. Me and Emily

Justin pulled into the parking lot of another cheap motel. They were finally in Pittsburgh. Tomorrow they’d go see his mom, it was the first time she would meet her granddaughter. But right now, they need to sleep. And talk. But how the hell do you explain something like this to a 3 year old? Fuck.

“Daddy, where we at?” a sleepy voice from the back asked.

“We’re in Pittsburgh baby. Remember, daddy said we were coming here. Your gonna get to meet your Granny Jen and Auntie Molly. This is where daddy grew up.”

“You lived right here!!!” the little girl was confused. Daddy grew up in a parking lot?

Justin had to laugh. It was something he would have thought himself. 

“No baby, daddy grew up in Pittsburgh, the city. Were at a motel right now. Not where daddy lived.”

“Oh, ok. Daddy, I’m hungry.” Justin giggled again. Oh, she was defiantly his daughter. As if there was ever a doubt in anyone’s mind. The eyes, skin, and hair gave her away already. 

“Alright baby girl, lets get something to eat. Then maybe some sleep. Daddy’s tired.”

“I’m not sleepy!!!!!!!” Already fighting a nap that wouldn’t take place for at least an hour.

“I didn’t say you were sleepy, of course you’re not sleepy. You just woke up. But I’m sleepy. I’ve been awake and driving for a long time. So daddy needs to rest. You can just play quietly with your toys. Okay, baby?” that should work. 

“K, daddy”

Justin smiled and got of the car, going around to the back to get his daughter out of his car seat. There was a McDonald’s across the street, the only appeal of this place. Other then it was a long ass way from Oklahoma. 

He helped his baby out of the car and grabbed his backpack. Supporting her on his hip he made his way across the street. After going in and getting their food the two settled down at a table. Where she finally asked the question Justin had been dreading.

“Daddy, where is dada? Why didn’t he come with us on the trip?” That’s what he had told her. They were just going on vacation, a little trip. This little trip would last the rest of their lives.

“Well baby, dada had work to do and couldn’t leave. So its gonna be just me and you. Is that okay?” Work, right. That’s what we’ll call. Someday though, someday she’d ask the real questions, and he’d have to answer them. 

“Yeah, I like when its just me and you.” This surprised Justin. Both men had loved and adored their child. Had that asshole hurt his little girl too? Beating on Justin was one thing. But she was just a baby. 

“Why do you like it when its just the two of us?” children would easily reveal secrets without even knowing it.

“Cause dada can be a big party pooper. He’s never as happy and silly as you daddy.” Justin laughed. Where she picked up the term “party pooper” he had no idea. But at least he knew she was safe. From him.

“Oh, daddy’s silly is he? Huh, is he?” Justin began to tickle the little girl. 

“Yes, but I like silly daddy!!!!!” the girl giggled wildly.

“Well, Miss Emily, I like you too.”

Justin could tell Emily was wearing down. They walked back over to the motel and received their room key. Justin pulled out his duffle bag and a small bag with Emily’s toys in it. The other few items could wait until tomorrow. 

Father and daughter made it up to their room and feel asleep together in each other’s arms. Tomorrow would be a busy, scary, life-altering day. But for now, they were safe with each other in a big bed. In a cheap motel, in Pittsburgh. Miles away from an old love, and closer to a new one. And closer to a new life.


	3. Me and Emily

It was early. The sun hadn’t even come up over the horizon yet. But Justin was wide-awake. He was leaning in chair by the half opened window-he vaguely wondered why the motel windows never opened all the way, probably prevented suicide-chain smoking as usual. Except this time he wasn’t thinking about how to escape Ethan’s fists and still protect his daughter. This time, it was how to explain his daughter to his mother. And explain why they were running. 

Emily, the best damn surprise he’d ever had. Justin thought back on finding out he was a father. It was ironic, thinking of all the straight guys had his school who fucked around and rarely worried about protection without kids. He slept with one girl, one time, with a condom, and she got knocked up. Add to it he was gay, and well, the laughs just kept on coming. 

Emily was 6 months old by the time he met her. Her mother had given birth without telling anyone and ran off to give birth. Apparently she had given it a go for the first six months before leaving her with Justin. He had already graduated early and left home to live the great artistic life with his great artistic lover in New York. That lasted until Emily was, oh, 8 months old. The three ended up in Oklahoma living a very unhappily ever after. 

Justin sighed. His daughter’s stirring interrupted his musings. Quietly he slipped back in bed in held her tight. Kissing her head. In a few hours they’d be on their way to see Jennifer Taylor. Justin tried to squeeze out a few more hours of sleep.


	4. Me and Emily

Mere hours later Emily was wide awake. And daddy wasn’t. This needed to be fixed, right away.

Emily gently ran a finger up and down her father’s nose. Hmm, still nothing. Though he did try to bat her hand away. She giggled. She tried smoothing else, she kissed his eyelids. He smiled. Still asleep. Okay, time to pull out the big guns. She tickled his tummy. He giggled. But didn’t wake up. That’s it, playtime was over.

“Daddy wake up!!!!” Justin’s eye opened. That did it.

“Yes darling, did you need something?”

“Breakfast!” 

“Alright. Breakfast it is. Can I take a shower first? I must smell.”

“Yes, daddy shower. Then breakfast.”

“Ok, want to pick out daddy’s cloths for today? Everything’s in my bag. Remember, one pair of pants, one shirt, one pair of underwear, and two socks.” Emily nodded. She loved to pick out his cloths. Unfortunately sometimes she forgot that he could only wear one pair of pants at a time or that he’d need two socks. He’d given up the idea of matching. Though the colors usually went well together. Probably another artist. 

Justin finished his shower quickly and came out of the bathroom to see his outfit for the day all laid out and ready to go. Dark blue jeans and bright red t-shirt. Hmm, it matched. Ok, where are the socks and underwear. One pair of underwear, good job. And a purple striped sock and a solid blue. Yep, there it was. She was three, besides, Justin could never match his own damn socks. They went in you shoes, who cared if they matched. So there were the cloths, but where was Emily?

“Miss Emily!!! Where are you hiding young lady?” Justin hollered out. A dressed and ready Emily appeared from the other side of the bed.   
“There you are, looks like you got yourself all dressed. You must be hungry.” Justin smiled at his daughter. Dressed in a Power Puff Girls t-shirt and jeans, hmm her sock matched, only thing missing was shoes. 

“I’m stttttaaaaaarrrrrrrvvvvvvvvviiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!!!” She proceeded to through her hand to her head and pretended faint. God, she was a drama princess too.

“Well were not going anywhere until I get dressed and you find your shoes.” The little girl jumped up and hunted for her shoes while hollering over her shoulder.

“Get dressed daddy!!!!!!!! Hurry!!!!!” When food was considered Emily could be very impatience. Justin just giggled and got dressed.

“Ok, I got my shoes on, your dressed, lets go!!!” Justin was still tying his boots, when his daughter tried to pull him off the bed and out the door.

“Let me tie my shoes and get our jackets. Then we can leave.” The little girl heaved a great sigh but waited as she was instructed to do. 

Ten agonizing minutes later they were in McDonalds with pancakes for each. Justin looked across at Emily and smiled. She was dipping, very carefully, her pancake sticks into her syrup. 

“Are you excited about meeting grandma, baby?”

“Yeah. Daddy, do you she’ll like me?”

“She’s going to love you baby.”

“What about Aunt Molly? Will she like me?”

“Baby, where is all this coming from? Why are you worried they won’t like you?”

“Cause I never met them. So maybe its cause they won’t like me.”

“That’s not why you haven’t met them. Remember how it was a long drive from Oklahoma to here?”

“Yeah”

“Well, this where your grandma and aunt live. It’s really far. So they haven’t been able to meet you. But they’ll meet you now. And they’re going to love you. Almost as much as I love you.”

“I love you too daddy. Can we go meet them yet?”

“We’ll go back to the motel, pack our stuff, then we’ll go to Grandma’s house. Ok?”

“Yep”

“Are you all done?”

“Uh huh” Emily nodded quickly

The two made their way back to the motel and began to pack. Making very sure they had everything. Justin loaded the car and got Emily into her car seat after he had checked them out. He was hoping that his mother hadn’t moved. He hoped she didn’t reject his daughter. Or him. He hoped his father was in China. He pulled up in front of his mother’s condo and turned to his daughter. 

“Were here. You ready?”

“I was born ready!!!” Justin laughed, oh yeah, she was drama princess.

“Well, lets go.” Justin and Emily walked up and Justin knocked on the door. He waited for someone to answer the door. Emily hid behind his legs. A few moments later a shocked Jennifer opened the door.

“Justin? Is that you?”

“Hi mom, how are you?” Justin pulled Emily from behind him.

“I’d like you to meet someone, this my daughter Emily. Emily, this is your grandma Jenn.” Jennifer just stood in shock at the little girl in front of her.


	5. Me and Emily

Jennifer stood there. Unable to move. Unable to speak. For the first time in her life her wasp upbringing didn’t take over. She did invite her only son in. Or her granddaughter. She just stood, in absolute shock.

Justin knelt down to his daughter’s level and whispered something in her ear. Emily looked up with a great big smile on her face.

“Hi Grandma!” the young child seemed enthusiastic. She wore a large smile on her face. Justin scooped her up as he stood, resting her on his hip. He looked at his mother. The woman was barley blinking. 

“Mom, who’s at the door?” he heard Molly traipsing down the stairs. She appeared in the doorway next to her mother. God, she had grown up to be quite the young lady. She was absolutely beautiful. Immediately she recognized her big brother and rushed out to hug him. Almost knocking their mother down in the process.

“Justin, I’ve missed you so much! Where have you been? Why didn’t you call?” Molly gripped him for dear life, as if she feared he would fade away. Not that he could blame her. Last time he basically did. Her attention quickly turned to that of the small child in his arms. “And who is this little beauty?”

“Molly, I’d like you to meet your niece, Emily. Emily, this is your Aunt Molly.”

“Aunt! I’m an aunt?” His daughter and sister both were excited. Well, at least someone seemed happy.

“Daddy, put me down!” Emily demanded, she wanted to see this new person, and her daddy had too good of grip on her.

“Is that how we ask for what we want young lady?”

“Daddy, put me down, please!”

“That’ll work” Justin sat Emily on the ground and she bounced over to Molly who dropped to her level. The two talked quickly and the next thing Justin knew Molly was ushering her inside the house and up to her room. Justin looked at his mother, who finally moved aside to let him in. Her face was unreadable. That was bad.

“Sit down Justin. I think you and I need to have a talk”, Justin sighed. He had expected this.


	6. Me and Emily

“You just disappeared! Your father and I were deeply worried.” Jennifer and Justin had been sitting in the living room for quiet some time before Jennifer just burst out. “You told us you were going to New York. Then, all of a sudden, we can’t find you! And now you show up, three years later, with a baby girl you say is your child, what am I supposed to think? What should I tell all the people who have been so concerned?” Jennifer paused allowing Justin to jump in.

“Some how I doubt dad was really concerned about where his fag son was; besides it wasn’t like I was in hiding. You both knew my first and last name along with my social security number. I’m sure you could have found me if you wanted too,” Justin just looked at his mother “And Emily is my daughter. And your granddaughter.”

“How can you say you’re a…a...fag if you have a daughter, hm? Where did she come from?”

“You mean to tell me you have two kids and don’t know where the hell babies come from?”

“Justin Marcus Taylor, don’t get smart with me” Jennifer was pacing the room at this point, apparently waiting for an answer.

“Her mother is a girl I knew in high school. We had sex together once, and she got pregnant. Six months after Emily was born she telephoned me to let me know I was the father of a baby girl and she wouldn’t be caring for her anymore. That was when I decided to go to New York. I knew you dad would freak if I showed up with a kid. Plus dad sort of told me to get the fuck out of his house.” Justin sat smirking slightly. He had told her the first part of the story, now for the rest.

“You haven’t been in New York the past three years. Where have you been?”

“Ethan-you remember him, he was the one fucking me in the ass when you dad came home early-and I moved to Cash, Oklahoma. That’s where I’ve been.” Justin knew he’d have to tell her. He just prayed to a God he wasn’t sure he believed in that his mother would love him and help him through it. 

“Why did you leave?” She was calming down. Justin was willingly answering her questions.

“Ethan turned out to be Mr. Not so wonderful.” Justin looked at the floor as if it held the meaning of life.

“What do you mean?” Her voice was hushed. Justin stood and looked his mother in the eye before lifting his shirt and showing her the bruises that covered is chest. She gasped and he lowered his shirt. Staring into her eyes.


	7. Me and Emily

Justin felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He had told someone. And they had listened. Now what to do? He waited for Jennifer to respond. He was surprised that she hadn’t had a stroke by this point. One surprise right after another. She had actually liked Ethan. She had met him a few times as “one of Justin’s friends”. Justin wanted to know what she thought.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Justin looked at her with concern.

“Are you saying that Ethan did that to you? That he beat you?” Justin just nodded. Afrid his voice wouldn’t work. “Did he ever her the girl?” Justin looked at her. She hadn’t used Emily’s name once. 

“No, he’s never laid a hand on her. He knew I would kill him if he did.”

“Well, I don’t know what your father will think.”

“Fuck him! What do you think? Don’t you have anything to say? You just found out your only son has been getting the shit beat out of by his lover for the past two years! And your big concern is Craig? He’ll think I’m a fucking silly little faggot who couldn’t stand up for himself!” Justin was screaming inside. How could his mother not even see that he was hurting?

“Do not speak about your father that way,” Justin rolled his eyes “If you had never been with Ethan none of this would have happen. If you weren’t…” Jennifer stopped short.

“If I weren’t what mom? Gay? Is that it? You think I’m being punished for liking guys? That I deserve this?” He waited for answer. When he didn’t get one he went upstairs to get his daughter and leave. He ran into Molly on the way up. She wrapped him in tight hug and whispered in his ear. 

“I love you, I’ve always loved you. And I love Emily.” When the sibilings parted she had tears in her eyes. She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. “Its my cell phone number. Please call me.” Justin handed her his own number and the two walked to her room to get Justin’s daughter.

He wished the visit had gone better. That his mother still loved him. Would love his daughter. But at least Molly was glad to see them again. He walked out of the door holding his daughter. He looked back only once to see Molly standing in her window waving at them. He buckled Molly in the backseat and climbed in front. He didn’t have any where to go and he was running low on cash. He was also hungry and knew Emily would be too. His was an emotional hunger that only a mother could feed. He knew just where to go.


End file.
